spyro: next generation
by wolfpack12
Summary: This is a story created between me and my friend, since we are both big spyro fans. We have thought deeply about this, and have decided to publish it. In this story, we decided that ignitus might be spyro's father and malefor being cynder's father. We have also placed in a few of our own characters, including both spyro's and cynder's mothers and their small family of four.
1. Chapter 1: beginning

This story was created between me and my friend, since we are both huge spyro fans. In this story we decided that ignitus is spyro's father, and malefor being cynder's father. We also added in a few oc's, such as both spyro's and cynder's mothers. As well as our own oc's who are the daughters of spyro and cynder, along with two sons.

* * *

Chapter 1: the beginning

The sun just risen above the sky, bathing the city below in a beautiful shade of gold. The only movement this time of day, was from two shadows heading towards the temple. The sound of wing beats growing louder, as the gentle thud of something landing echoed through the walls. Soon followed by the clicking sound of claws against the ground, as it neared a room. The light shinning inside warmed up the purple scales, as a figure approached a nest with four eggs inside." It's ok Cynder, their safe", a warm voice said. Soon the sound of more clicking was heard, as a darker coloured figure walked in from behind the first. Known now by the name of Cynder, as she smiled and walked over towards the nest." Thank the ancestors, Spyro", she replied. They were soon interrupted by a cough at the door way, stood there was the fire dragon Ignitus. Both parents acknowledged the guardian and nodded a greeting towards him, as he walked over towards them. " Spyro, Cynder, I see you've came to see how your young are doing?", he asked.

Spyro nodded at him and smiled, before looking over to Cynder. Who was happily nuzzling her four eggs gently, he then looked back at the fire guardian." Indeed we are, father", he said. Still finding the term strange, since it was weird to call an old friend his father, even after discovering the truth. Though he felt bad for Cynder, to learn that her father was truly Malefor. But both were hopeful for their young, and vowed to protect them no matter what. His attention was then drawn back into reality, when he heard the sound of cracking. Sharing a glance with Ignitus both dragons walked over to the nest where Cynder was looking at the eggs. One of the eggs, a pure white one with ice blue markings, had a small crack on the top of it. Curious Spyro leaned in further, just enough to see a white head poke out of it's prison like shell. The features on the small dragoness, once she broke free. Was that she was pure white with ice blue eyes, chest, stomach and underside of her tail. She was a mixture of both Spyro and Cynder, since she had Cynder's body and Spyro's horns.

Not so long after the young dragoness hatched, her sibling's eggs started to crack as well. the second to hatch was a second female hatchling, looking similar to Cynder but a darker colour. The third was a dark purple male hatchling, with the same coloured chest and stomach as Cynder. The fourth was a light purple male hatchling, and looked similar to Spyro. Both parents looked at the four smaller dragons, surprised by their sudden energy. Spyro looked at his mate, then back at the four hatchlings and smiled." I think the first hatchling should be called crystal, the second one could be called syra, as for the third hatchling they could be called zakran, as for the fourth I guess you can name him", he said. Cynder looked at him before nodding and looked down at her four hatchlings, watching the one who acted a little bit like spyro himself." how about aeolos?", she asked. Looking over at the purple dragon beside her, who nodded in agreement to her and nuzzled the four hatchlings.

Though unknown to the happy family, they were being watched by a pair of amber eyes. Although he may have finally seen his ways, and was brought back to reality about his actions. There was still a small amount of darkness inside him, though he did hide it from those around him. Malefor silently walked down the hallway, though he did hear the names that the four hatchlings were called. He then stretched out his wings and took off into the sky, causing a few to look up as his shadow past over them. Even though he made amends with his daughter, he still doesn't like the fact that she chose a certain purple dragon. Who happened to have beaten him several times, though he did let out a sigh to release his annoyance. But his darker self was still present, and an idea was slowly beginning to form within his mind. To try and cause problems for the small family, only problem is, that as soon as the Idea came it vanished again. As both good and evil sides battled within him.


	2. AN

look I understand a lot that my grammar isn't 100% the best in the world, but it doesn't mean I need lots of people to point it out. This story was just made from an Idea, and for fun to let me and my friends imaginations run wild. I know I have problems with capitalizing things, as well as the dialog not being very long. But this is just for fun, not for several people to criticize it heavily. I appreciate that you all like the story, and I will be uploading the next chapter after I finish the first one. But please, understand that this was just for fun and not meant to be perfect or follow the actual events. In this story, it is another universe where Ignitus survived, and Malefor may be a tiny bit good. But I just wanted to put this out there, so everyone understands that this story was really just made for fun and imagination.


End file.
